Billet doux
by dgm70
Summary: It's 3:00 in the morning, and a mysterious 'billet-doux' slides under Lenalee's door. The letter has no name on it, so she's on her way to find out who it is. Happy Valentine's Day! Lenaleex?


**_Billet-doux_**

**_by dgm70_**

* * *

Lenalee had never gotten a love letter before.

This one was really special. It was her first.

The only problem was that it had no name on it so she couldn't even tell who it was from.

That made her mad.

She was never really in love with anyone.. Well, that's what she thought.

No one could actually tell if they're in love.. Since they've never experienced it.

They'd just have to wait until that first kiss.

Anyway, the letter had slid under her door very early in the morning, around 3:00. Little did the sender know that she was awake as well. Just as she had reached down to get it, she heard very fast footsteps heading left.

"Just in case," the sender said to himself. He kept running.

Lenalee just shrugged to herself as she bent over to open the letter. It read:

_Dear Love,_

_I'm writing this letter in recognition of my feelings for you.._

_What more can I ever want than to be with you?_

_I'm in love, I know it._

_I want to be with you until the last day of my life._

_I want to fight The Millenium Earl with you by my side._

_I want to be there for you._

_I want to hold your hand and be able to look you in the eye without getting too nervous._

_I want to be with you, regardless of the crazy things your brother might say or do to me._

_I want to touch your face and wipe away those tears that you shed for your family._

_I'm willing to die for your sake._

_I want to be able to say,_

_"I Love You."_

She stared at the small sheet of paper in shock.

She had no clue someone had felt that way for her. Not to mention, whoever wrote that letter was good at hiding it.

Now, she was determined to find that person if it was the last thing she did.

She folded the letter nicely and placed it back inside it's envelope.

She quickly put on a jacket and left the room.

Shutting the door behind her, she decided to go left since that was the direction the sender was going. She figured she'd probably catch up with whoever it was, because of her new and improved Dark Boots, which made her go faster.

She began running.

* * *

It had been nearly 10 minutes and Lenalee had yet to find her secret lover.

A shadow blanketed one part of the room.

She slowed down gradually as she spotted a figure in the dark.

Somehow that figure seemed to stand out, even in the dark.

She walked up to him. He noticed and was about to make a run for it.

"Wait!" she shouted.

The sender froze.

"I want to know who you are."

The boy who had sent her the letter slowly truned around. He hadn't said a word.

"Please.." Lenalee whispered.

He walked up to her, still in the dark, thus not revealing himself. He held his hand out for her to grab.

She did so, and he gently pulled her closer to him and the darkness.

"I want you to guess," he said to her, softly.

She stayed very quiet, as did he. One could only hear the sound of them breathing.

He played with her fingers and her hair. His hand slowly reached up to touch her face. She took no action.

"Is something the matter?" he asked her in a very soft and anxious voice.

She noticed that his breathing was becoming unstable.

"I'm about to kiss someone I don't know." she whispered.

He chuckled. "It's okay. You do know me."

She opened her mouth to say his name, but he interrupted by kissing her.

Both of them let out small moans as their heads moved from side to side. His arms circled her waist as her arms embraced his fine neck.

The couple released the very passionate kiss. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I want to be able to say _I love you._" he whispered smoothly. He moved closer to her, allowing their foreheads to touch.

"I don't mind," she remarked. He could sense the smile in her voice. That made him smile, too.

"I love you."

She leaped into his arms, almost causing him to fall.

"I love you more."

To that, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the light.

"I was right," she smiled at the boy who finally showed himself.

And they kissed again.

* * *

**A/N: Yea, its true, I'll never tell you guys who it is. It's up to you to guess.**

**Even this is a one shot, be sure to subscribe. ;D**

**Review PLEASE!!! I'll love you forever and then I'll review one of your stories too!! Not to mention, add me to your author alert list...?**

**By the way, Billet-doux means Love Letter. :)**

**Ciao,  
~dgm70**


End file.
